


Here With You

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>original prompt:<br/>Karkat Kanaya, moirails, admitting quadrants with humans on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here With You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21672) by grandfalloon. 



> See end of work for link to the original version, the tumblr link for the new revised version, and link to analysis post about this fic.

You saved screenshots. Past you thought it was dumb and impulsive but now that you’re future you you can appreciate the efforts of past you. You call up the folder and scroll through the pictures and videos with one hand, using the other to pull your knees up to your chest as you twist idly in your chair. Pictures of him scrambling up a set of stairs, agressing ogres or imps, wearing that damned spiffy suit. There’s clips too, of him swinging his dumb hammer at full force, licking his buck teeth and glaring right at the monster. Another, maybe six months before the game, where he snoozes quietly on his hard human bedpile. You zoom in on his face, watching his eyes twitch, unobstructed by thick glass lenses. His feet shuffle under the blankets and he twitches oddly, his expression softening just a little bit. It’s all extremely adorable and even more so completely idiotic and it infuriates you to high heaven. 

You catch yourself zoning out, watching the human whine in his sleep, unaware of what true terrors will probably plague him in the future. You’re so engrossed that when a hand is gently laid on your shoulder, you jump out of your skin.   
“We’re worried about you, Karkat. All of us.” You force yourself to deadpan again (which really means you go back to scowling at the sleeping boy on your screen) and ignore them. You jump to the next few pictures you took, all of him looking super dumb as he sits at his piano, tongue peeking out from between his lips in intense concentration. It’s just  _so_   ** _dumb_**  and it upsets you so much. How can anyone call him a leader? UGH.   
“You’ve been ignoring us when we try and speak with you.” You flip whoever it was off casually and try to find the stupidest picture of that asshole that you can, which is hard because, as studies show, every single moment of his dumb existance is idotic and stupid and childish and completely inflaming  God you just hate him so much you swear when you see him you’ll- You screech in shock as your screen falls dark.   
“Exactly like that, Karkat,” she says and it doesn’t even connect with you that maybe your moirail is trying to help you. Instead you angrily flick the monitor back on and keep scrolling, eyeing her out of the corner of her eye.  
“Why are you still here?” You bite, unable to be fully angry at Kanaya. For some reason you’ve always found that hard.  
“I came to ask what’s been distracting you.” You don’t hear her. “And I seem to have found it.”  
“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You flip back to the clip of him sleeping. At least he doesn’t look like a total asshole when he’s asleep.   
“I was that way with Rose, remember?” You continue to pretend not to understand her meaning, but her words are starting to sink in.  “I’m sure you know by now that sharing quadrants with the humans is difficult.”   
“I-I could make it work. I could teach him.” Even while sleeping he manages to irritate you. How he could sit there, sleeping so peacefully with a stupid happy look on his face while you cant even bring yourself to sleep anymore, fearing what you’ll find on your moon.   
“Karkat-” She warns but you cut her off.  
“I hate him.”  
“I know you do. But as your moirail, I really don’t want to become an auspistice between you two.”  
“You won’t need to.”  
“You can’t know that-“  
“Yes I can.” Your hand falls back on the keyboard. Where was the one of him laughing at something on the computer again? Your moirail stands and hugs you from the side, running her slim fingers across the side of your head in a consoling manner. “At least your human isn’t here with you.” 

 

>   
> [Tumblr Mirror ](http://grandfalloon.tumblr.com/post/46302463463)| [original version](http://badhoruss.tumblr.com/post/24776061995) | [analysis post](http://badhoruss.tumblr.com/post/49901317296)  
> 


End file.
